


The electric Fox

by Detectivewarrior



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectivewarrior/pseuds/Detectivewarrior
Summary: I don't know if the title is already taken if so tell me





	The electric Fox

Foxes were the first there for the signing of the contract between predators and prey. The contract was magical and for everbinding it stated that whichever class was made extinct by the other classes.  Will lose there powers and if there is any repercussions by the other classes they will not be punished exept for the class the was put endangered.

If prey or predator is made endangered the opposite of the predator or prey will gain power to protect the kind. The first to sign this contract was bunnies the foxes and hedge hogs then coyotes it went prey then predators until every mammal signed it. Predators were amazed when it was bunnies who first broke the agreement by making foxes endangered.

Foxes started to run away from prey and predator cities then. It was sheep who broke the agreement next by making wolves endangered that made wolves and other predators run from prey and predator cities the wolves and predators met up with the foxes and made the hidden fox cities bigger and more defended by adding portals where only predators can come and go no prey.

Soon prey started thinking that predators were extinct because prey could not use magic anymore prey soon turned on each other bunnies were chased out of prey cities because the killed their enemies the foxes. Bunnies soon started bunnyborow. All bunnies soon gained the reputation as violent and dangerous and sheep gained the reputation as sneaky and untrustworthy. 

Now let's go to the time when foxes left zootopia behind for hundreds of years Robin Wilde found all the foxes in the city and his friends he told them "if we need to survive our murders from bunnies we need to leave."

Foxes and their kits left zootopia through tunnels that Robin Wilde dug to smuggler fabrics and food and drinks from the to a hidden spot in the woods near the Canadian woods for quick escape since the death of the first ten foxes.they other foxes thought it was just a fluke but when more was killed without repercussions they knew that no prey prey would help them.

Predators were helping Robin Wilde make a town hidden in the woods from prey they thought prey would kill all the predators without prey repercussions they would go extinct but most did not believe them they thought no mammal was that cruel to make all predators extinct. They was wrong all predators were out on the endangered list when they died all prey lost their powers like all mammals agreed on if predators were the ones to do the killing they would lose their powers like prey.

 Foxes started running through the tunnel that Robin Wilde created to prevent their extinction by bunnies. When tigers started to be killed by deer they took the tunnel as well when they exited they met up with Robin Wilde. He led the tigers to the city built for all predators to protect predators from prey.

Then it was wolves who was made endangered by sheep. They used the tunnel when they met up with John fangmire who led them to a city of tigers and foxes made to protect predators from prey. Then it was bears who was made endangered by elks. The bears in turn took the tunnel when they met up with Jack Wolford who led them to the city of wolves and tigers and foxes built by predators to protect predators from prey.

 then cheetahs was made endangered by gazelles. Cheetahs left zootopia through the tunnel to protect themselves from prey. The cheetahs met with foxes, wolves, tigers, bears., the chetahs left with all the predators in zootopia because they was afraid that they was next in line. The ones that stayed was either to old or to sick to leave.

No predator came back to the tunnel to help ever again because there was no predators to help anymore they was either killed or left zootopia for ever. One hundred years passed since the last predator was killed and the city predators made they added a shield to their city to protect them from being found and killed by prey no prey would find it ever because they attached the shield to the statue of the city founder Robin Wilde.

Prey knew they killed the last predator and that their powers were gone for good. Prey laughed at the last predator's death. Eight hundred years passed and crime escalated. Predators did not care because prey was dangerous to there kind.

Prey had to create laws to allow all prey to become police mammals. Judy hopps became the first police officer and the her child another Judy hopps became the first ZBI agent. The her grandchild another Judy hopps became the first ZIA agent. 

Predators had police officers and the Wildes family was one of the first police officers and secret service agents they were the best at keeping themselves hidden from prey to help prey from themselves.

**Now let's jump back 900 years into the past and look into the predators disappearance and see how they did it**

Robin Wilde told king Arthur who was a porcupine. "Prey will kill all the predators and they will not be happy until all predators are all gone." 

King Arthur saw it as well that all prey will make predators extinct and predators are face it as they spoke. King Arthur told robin Wilde " you will need to take a ship with all the predators or else we will lose the best part of ourselves our mamality and our powers for ever and we will deserve it."

Robin Wilde asked "how are we going to get away without a ship we will be killed if we go by land and we will need a decoy." 

King Arthur said " I will arange a ship for you to leave at night and a few predators and prey that's in death row to board the decoy to hid you're departure."

Robin Wilde told king Arthur "that we will tell the rest of the knights of the round table and ask them to keep a secret from the rest of the prey that the rest of the predators will leave at night for good. We will need it to be a secret for as long as the predators are endangered of going extinct."

The next day king Arthur and Robin Wilde told the night's of the round table and Merlin bogo "that we are planning of faking the last of the predators death."

The knights of the round table agreed but only king Arthur and Robin Wilde knew when the predators would leave and what they would leave at.


End file.
